


Marvel Preferences/Imagines

by ash_mcj



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Imagines, Love, Multi, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: So, I've been inspired to start a preference book...I'm excited :D(In female POV, but I can write male POV if requested!)***Requests are OPEN!!!***





	Marvel Preferences/Imagines

 

These would be way too long if I did all of my characters in one post, so I will do a maximum of five in each. 

 **Part 1:** Wade Wilson, Peter Parker, Loki Laufeyson, Bucky Barnes, and Tony Stark. 

 **Part 2:**  Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Gamora, and Peter Quill

\--

**Wade Wilson/Deadpool**

You loved the rain. The calming sound of the droplets hitting the pavement, the refreshing feeling of it splashing against your cheeks, and best of all: the way it kept people at home, giving you the perfect opportunity to test your newest invention.

You set the lightweight, sleek board onto the ground and tapped your shoe on its shiny black activation footplate, a smile stretching across your face as it whirred to life and hovered a few inches off of the ground.

So far, so good.

You were so determined to get it done by your eighteenth birthday that you had barely left your father's lab in the past three weeks--outside of attending the teaching job you were somehow talked into at the nearby STEM school. You weren't necessarily interested in becoming a teacher, but you figured it was your duty as Tony Stark's daughter to make some sort of contribution to the world...and seeing as you were well-known to have the natural skill set for robotics and literally helped shape the STEM curriculum with your father, you couldn't really come up with a good enough reason to decline the request.

The second you stepped onto the hoverboard and shifted your weight slightly forward, all of those long nights of stuffy air and isolation were worth it. You had finally created a skateboard that wouldn't send you head over feet every time you hit a small pebble.

You'd been skating these New York streets since you were seven, so you didn't think twice about closing your eyes and relishing in the victorious moment as the rain pelted your skin and the wind whipped your (H/C) hair around your face. It's not like anybody in their right mind would be out this early on a stormy morning, anyway.

You felt so free and weightless, feeling yourself glide smoothly over what would usually be a very bumpy area of the sidewalk. It was almost relaxing. Was this what flying felt like?

It hadn't been more than ten or eleven seconds, before you really  _were_ flying...right off your board. You hit what felt like a brick wall and were sent flailing through the air, right before gravity slammed you back into the ground, your hand taking most of the blow as you tried to catch yourself. You had barely opened your eyes again, when the board suddenly plunged deep into the earth only inches from your face.

"Well, shit." you breathed, sitting up carefully and wincing as you looked down at your very bent-out-of-place pinkie finger. The sight made your stomach churn.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?"a masked man asked, rushing over to you. He was covered from head to toe in black and red leather, with several guns and weapons strapped to his body.

"What the hell, Red?" you groaned. "What's your problem?"

"I could be wrong, but I'm like 72.43% sure that  _you_ ran into  _me_.  _AND_ made me drop my chimichanga, so..."

"What the hell are you doing out here, standing in the middle of the sidewalk at three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out for my early morning walk to read my newspaper."

You looked him over for a moment and said, "You don't even have a newspaper...and it's  _raining_."

"I knew I was forgetting something! Yellow Box said it was my underwear, but I never wear those when it rains."

"That's...gross."

"Isn't it bad luck or something to wear them in the rain?"

A million questions ran through your head as you looked at him, but you had a feeling that any answers he gave would just elicit more questions, so you sided against asking them. "Sure."

"Why were you riding your Back to the Future board with your eyes closed, anyway?"

"You  _saw_ me?!" You exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you move?"

"I didn't think you were real. White Box said that pretty girls wouldn't be in the pouring rain at three in the morning, so I thought you were just in my head."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Deadpool. What about you?"

"(Y/N)...(Y/N) Stark."

"Don't we recognize that name?...No, it's not from that...wait...yeah, I think that's his last name."

"Yeah, my dad is Tony Stark." you told him, watching him curiously as he talked to himself. Was he schizophrenic or something?

"Nice to meet you. You never answered my question earlier. Are you okay?"

"I definitely dislocated my finger."

"Do you want me to reset it for you?"

"Do you know how to?"

"I've watched every episode of Grey's Anatomy."

You contemplated it for a moment. If you said yes, it might hurt like a bitch and he might make it worse. However if you said no, you would have to walk two miles to your Uncle Clint's house for him to reset it for you, which was always accompanied with the judgemental grilling for what happened.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Red." You said, extending your hand out to him.

****

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

You were finally starting your first interning job as a journalist for the Daily Profit--your gateway opportunity to become a part of the big leagues in journalism-- and you were assigned to manage and write the Spider-Man articles after the previous writer quit. You had been corresponding with Peter Parker a lot through email regarding the pictures for the articles every week that he was responsible for, but you almost choked on your coffee when he came in to go over some of the pictures in person for the first time since you started.

“Hey, (Y/N)? It’s me, Peter.”

“Oh, right...yeah, I’m...I’m (Y/N). I mean, you obviously know that.”

You have never wanted to disappear more in your entire life than in that moment.

Through your emails over the past few weeks, you had gathered that he was a bit shy and maybe geeky--like you--but you'd never pictured him so... _beautiful_. He stayed for a few minutes to talk about the pictures and the article, but you barely even heard him...you were just trying not to stare _._

__

**Loki Laufeyson**

You should have said no when your friend Jane told you that she had a perfect guy for you to go on a date with. Why couldn’t you have had something to do today? Why weren’t you sick?Why didn’t you just  _say_ you were sick? Why didn’t you just say ‘ _no thanks’?”_

Thor was nice and it was cool to meet a God and all, but you two just weren't on the same page in  _anything_ and found it near impossible to hold a conversation for more than about six seconds at a time. This was the most awkward situation you could remember being in in awhile.

Almost twenty minutes of small talk and silence had gone by and your food had just been placed on the table, when a man (thankfully) walked up to you guys. You both visibly perked up at the presence of a distraction.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I could feel the sheer... _awkwardness_...from all the way outside and I could only imagine how you two felt-- I figured I would come help. I’m trying to become a hero in small steps, you see." he said bluntly, a smile playing at the corners of his perfectly-shaped lips. You locked eyes with him and felt butterflies fill your stomach. His bright green eyes were playful and powerful--and it  _excited_ you. “My name is Loki.”

“(Y/N), this is my little brother. Loki, this is (Y/N).” Thor introduced.

"Hi." you said, extending your hand towards Loki.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Dear." he said, taking your hand and placing a soft kiss to the back. "Do either of you mind if I join your lunch?"

"Please." Thor said, motioning to the empty chair beside him.

You and Loki almost immediately launched into conversation about your childhood of competitive gymnastics and his interest in witchcraft and magic. It was so easy to talk to him. You were both curious about each other and the discussion flowed so smoothly, you lost track of time.

Neither of you even noticed when Thor left.

****

**Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier**

Bucky first saw you kicking ass. He walked into a local bar to find you beating the absolute shit out of four men twice your size. The bartender didn’t look phased in the slightest, so he figured this must’ve been a common occurrence.

As he sat down at the counter, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. Your moves weren’t just simple street-fighting moves--they were skilled combat moves. Every punch and kick was calculated and effective in bringing the person down without causing serious damage.

He only managed to tear his eyes away from you when you looked over at him. You stepped over one of the guys you knocked out and came over to sit beside Bucky.

“Usual, John.” you said, to which a bottle of beer was slid into your hand across the counter. You felt the foot-long adamantium-coated knife slide out of your fist and smirked when you saw Bucky openly stare at you as you sliced the neck off of your bottle, before retracting it back into your arm.

“You just…” Bucky started.

“It’s faster than a bottle opener.” you ‘explained’, knowing that he was more than confused. He started at you as if he was trying to decipher you and you asked, “What, do I have something in my teeth?”

"Uh...no. How did you...?" He stammered.

"Never seen a mutant? The name's (Y/N) Howlett. You got one?"

"Got what?”

"A name."

"It's complicated. Friends call me Bucky, I think."

"Nice to meet ya, Complicated Bucky."

 

**Tony Stark/Iron Man**

You didn’t really know why you felt the need to hack into Tony Stark’s AI, but you did. Maybe you were bored, maybe it was fate. Regardless, you went with it.

It took you all of twenty minutes to stealthily bypass all of his security firewalls, but you did it nonetheless. You’d always had a way with computers--hacking, specifically--yet it had nothing to do with your mutation. It was just a skill you had. A hobby. No big deal.

You knew you were caught when your computer suddenly crashed and there was a knock at your door not even ten minutes later.

You put your sunglasses on and went to the door, opening it. The colored light surrounding the two men hurt your head, as usual. This was why you loved computers. They didn’t have loud feelings and bright auras.

“(Y/N), I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you hacked into Mr. Stark’s mansion.” Beast said.

“How do you know it wasn’t Cypher?”

He gave you a ‘ _seriously?’_ look and you sighed. There was no use lying to him--he basically raised you here at the Xavier Institute since you were six and your dad went missing. That was twelve years ago. He knew you way too well.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Tony asked you. You nodded and stepped aside, letting him into your room. Beast left and you shut the door.

“What’s up, Mr. Stark?”

“Nobody hacks me. My AI is unhackable. How did you do that from a laptop?” he questioned. “And why is it so dark in here? This is depressing.”

“It was harder than other places I’ve hacked, but it wasn’t even almost  _unhackable._  Took maybe twenty minutes. As for the dark, it’s calming to me. Everything...every _one_...is so bright out there. My mutation forces me to feel and see everyone’s emotions. I’m an empath. It gives me migraines and mood swings and I don’t usually have company in here.”

“An empath? So you can feel my emotions right now?”

“Sort of...I injected myself with mutation-blockers earlier, so it dulled most of the feeling-aspects of my powers. But the auras never go away.”

“Interesting. What color is mine?”

“This isn’t a fucking circus, Stark.” You told him. “I’m sorry for hacking you or whatever. What did you need from me?”

“Come work for me. I want you to perfect my firewalls, because obviously I can’t even keep teenagers out.”

“First of all, I’m an adult. I’m eighteen. Secondly, I already told you that I don’t socialize. I can’t just go work for you around everyone. Even with blockers...I can’t.”

“If I agreed to work on glasses or something that would filter the auras out of your vision and enable you to have a social life away from this hobbit hole, would you agree to join Stark Industries? You can have your own room in my tower--completely free of charge--where you can hide all you want. After you fix my apparently-shitty firewalls that you also weakened, you can leave. Deal?”

“You think you could make something that could...fix me?” you asked him. You never thought that was possible. “Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let my know what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> Also, remember to leave all character, preference, and imagine requests in the comments!


End file.
